Yaka in Love
by Rhymes-With-Orange08
Summary: After all the time Kenshin has spent with Kaoru, could he still be in love with Tomoe deep down? But Tomoe is dead!...or is she? Read and review!


This is just a little project that popped into my pretty little head when I was babysitting my nephew. The reason It appears now is because forgotten-muse08 urged me to upload it. *hugs forgotten-muse08* Most likely, it won't be that great, but if you're already here, well...there's no point to stop reading now!

Anyways, never heard of Sola? SHAME ON YOU!!! I should hit you, but I'm not going to...bad for reviews. Anyways, here's a little information for those that are naive at The Wonder That is Sola:

Written by Naoki Hisaya (the main writer of Kanon), Sola is a short project that consists of 13 episodes and 2 OVAs. It was voted 'Best Anime of the Year' at the end of 2007 by Japanese anime fanatics.

Unfortunately, there might only be one character from Sola in this fic. In other words, I basically have no plot yet for this fic. -hangs head-

I don't own RuroKen or Sola. If I did, I'd....I dunno what I'd do besides go nuts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My eyes snapped open. I wasn't dreaming, I really was having a horrible pain sear through me, making me scream.

_Why am I in so much pain? _I writhed in agony. _What is happening to me?_

I heard a rusting of bushes from somewhere behind me. _Someone is here to save me!_I thought. The footsteps quickly became louder, and I heard a scream. A definite female scream, followed by quick footsteps. Someone grabbed my arms and quickly dragged me backwards into the trees.

The strange thing was, was that the pain receded when my body was resting in the shadow of the tree.

"Are you all right?" came a sweet voice from behind me. I turned around to face my...savior.

Behind me stood a young girl of about fifteen. She wore a simple indigo-colored kimono with a dark red obi. Her dark hair was loosely pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Wha...whats going on?" I asked, completely confused. I looked out into the sunlight and spotted a long trail of sparkles on the ground where I was and where I had been lying moments earlier. Also, I had been lying in the charred remains of what used to be a house. _What in Kami's name is going on here?! _I thought, panicked.

"I saved you from the sun." she said matter-of-factly, a slight smile forming on her lips.

"From the sun?" I asked, skeptically. She nodded.

I didn't believe her. I stood up, brushed off some pieces of burnt wood off my kimono, and walked out to the sun. The second that a ray of sunshine hit me, it felt as if I was on fire. My skin burned as I had never been burned before. A sprinkling of sparkles fell from my body. I quickly recoiled into the shadows and backed up against the trunk of the tree.

"I transformed you into a _Yoru no Wazawai_." she said . "A calamity of the night. Also known as a _Yaka_."

"Wh-what exactly is a Yaka?" I gasped. The pain slowly receding from my body.

"We are monsters." She said plainly with a hint of pain in her voice. "We are no longer human, we are the embodiment of human agony and pain." She placed her right hand against the trunk of the tree and suddenly, the area around it _decayed_. I stared wide-eyed as she dug her fingers into the bark, removing the impurity to the tree that she had caused, leaving a white hole in the bark. The decayed part of the tree that was in her hand slipped through her fingers and fell to the ground like sand.

"You now have super strength, a body that will never age and you can recover from any non-fatal wound, among other powers. But, the most important thing is that we cannot be under the sun."

"But...why? Why was I...transformed?" I asked, desperate for an answer.

The young girl turned to face me, her large indigo eyes questioning. "You mean...you don't remember?"

"Pardon? Remember what?" I asked.

The girl grabbed me by the shoulders and stared into my eyes. A sign that she wasn't going to lie to me. "That your husband killed you."

I recoiled, pulling myself away. "NO!"

"Do not be naive. He is the reason you died, and I am the reason you breathe again."

The girls voice was calm, and that seemed to agitate me further, but it was true.

I distincly remember trying to save him, but my attempts were useless. I should have known better that a _Hitokiri_ would be able to withstand anything on his own. Without me in the way.

"You...brought me back to life?" I asked. I hated how those words came out of my mouth. Had I said them when I was..._normal..._ I would had been without a doubt, sent to an insane asylum.

She girl glanced at her hands, an indescribable expression on her face. "Its a power that I have. I've lived for hundreds of years and Its a lonely life"

The girl took a seat on the ground, her back against a tree. I instantly got curious.

"If I was transformed into a Yaka, then..why? I still don't understand!"

The girl looked at me with those sad indigo eyes. "You are still...alive...because you loved him. He promised that he would return your happiness to you. I couldn't let your death stop that from not happening."

"That's true. I still love him..." I felt my cheeks grow warm. "Thank you for...this."

The girl suddenly looked up at me. I took a seat next to her so we could be at eye level.

"N-never before have I heard those words before..." she stuttered, blushing slightly.

"So I guess I'm the one that has to say 'thank you' then..." I smiled.

Silence.

"Whats your name?" the young girl suddenly asked. Shyness dripping from her voice.

"Yukishiro Tomoe. And yours?"

"Shihou Matsuri." and she smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aaah! If this makes you want to watch Sola, then...I'm so happy! But of course, not as happy as you reviewing! SO, after you finish, go to Youtube, or wherever you go to watch anime online, and watch the coolest 13 episodes of shoujo anime yet!!

........

What are you waiting for?

GO!!!


End file.
